Eye inflammation is common and occurs in humans of all ages. It can last from a few minutes to years, depending on the type and severity of the underlying disease, disorder, or condition. Non-limiting causes of eye inflammation include infection (e.g., bacterial, fungal, viral, or parasitic infection), allergy, autoimmune disorders (e.g., ankylosing spondylitis, Behcet's syndrome, dermatomyositis, Graves' disease, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, psoriatic arthritis, Reiter's syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren's syndrome, systemic lupus erythematosus, and Wegener's granulatomatosis), dry eye syndrome, irritation, and injury or trauma to the eye or eyelid.
Dry eye syndrome is one of the most common eye problems affecting the general population. Dry eye syndrome can cause problems that range in severity from mildly irritating to debilitating. In healthy subjects, the eye produces a tear film that covers and protects the surface of the eye. The tear film is normally a stable, homogenous layer that provides the cornea and conjunctiva with protection from the air. Patients with dry eye syndrome lack a sufficient tear film (e.g., lack of tears and/or unstable tears) on some surfaces on the cornea and conjunctiva that leads to symptoms of irritation and changing vision. Patients having eye inflammation (e.g., subjects having dry eye syndrome) are commonly prescribed artificial tears, an oral antibiotic, and/or cyclosporine, and occasionally short-term use of steroids.